


Rain rain, go away.

by Ellomi



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (not that much though), Awkwardness, Blushing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Humorous Ending, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Stuttering, Swearing, Teasing, Tsundere Futaba, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellomi/pseuds/Ellomi
Summary: Water is wet, and Futaba is a mess.





	Rain rain, go away.

"Stupid Inari... This was the worst day for it to rain!"

Yusuke turned to her after hearing her whispers, "What was that?".

"Nghh.." She winced. "Nothing, just forget about it." She responded with an eye roll.

"I don't see why the weather conditions would be my fault." Oblivious as ever.

"So you did hear me!" "And didn't you hear what Ryuji said? The fireworks festival, Your cancelled school trip, and now Operation: Drag Futaba to get your dumb art supplies... Hell, every time you come to Leblanc it rains like crazy!" She began to rant.

They'd just came back from Shibuya, Yusuke managed to convince Futaba to come with him to get some new paint for a painting inspired by her palace. However they were 13,000 yen short so decided to spend their time and money at the diner instead.

He simply shrugged in response, nonchalant as ever. "Well then, it was a smart move to bring that umbrella but..." He trailed off, coming to a halt and gesturing towards the clear umbrella Futaba was struggling to hold up.

"But what? I can hold it y'know! I'll fight valiantly against this storm you've created." She held up the umbrella in defence, mimicking how Yusuke uses his own weapon to guard himself in metaverse battles.

"If you hold it I can't be under it, you're simply too short." His words setting off some sort of bomb in Futaba. "I should hold it".

"N-no! You're just too tall and-" Who knew commenting on the 4'11'' girls height could be the key to REALLY getting under her skin? "Ughh.... Fine." She complied and passed it over. Yusuke gave her a smirk knowing he had won, and held the umbrella over them both before they continued to walk through Yongen-Jaya.

A blush crept up on Futaba's cheeks once it sat in how close they were under this umbrella. But not one of those cute rose tinted cheek blushes that happens when anime girls are around their crush, no. Her face was slowly turning bright red the more she thought about how close they were. And she couldn't stop thinking about it. It was cold and rainy before, but now all she could focus on was that she was slowly heating up in contrast. It felt like she was about to explode. It didn't help that Yusuke was as aloof as ever, creating an awkward silence. 'Just say something!' she racked her brain fore something, anything, to talk about. " Uh-I-I had a great time today! Yeah! It was totally funorable!!" She managed to utter something out.. But she might of made more of a mess than before.

A mere chuckle in response, "Funorable?" Great. He noticed the word vomit before her sincerity.

"Yeah! Funorable! Like fun and memorable!" She tried to save herself by pretending she wanted to make a new word just for the occasion.

"Funorable.... It was truly funorable, Futaba." Okay, okay not a bad response. Though the way he said it almost warmed Futaba's heart knowing he didn't find her to be a complete downer. "I was quite surprised with how much you ate though, I never imagined such a small girl could eat 3 steaks in a day." Whoop, there goes the nice moment. Although maybe it wasn't so bad that he changed the subject.

"The trick is to eat the first one fast, then eat the second a bit slower... Those were just mini bosses. And then on the final steak boss, you can savour the taste! That's the hack." If anyone could apply video game strategies to eating, it's Futaba Sakura. She caught herself rambling, "Oh yeah, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about, huh?" She cringed at herself realising he probably knows less about video games then Sojiro.

"No, not at all." He shook his head, confirming her theory and embarrassing her even more. "However..." He slowed down, and stopping just around the corner opposite Leblanc. "I enjoy it when you talk about things you like, I'm in no position to stop you." He sighed with a faint smile as Futaba stopped at the corner with him. 'Oh god oh god, is this Inari? Inari isn't this sweet, not to me, not to anyone! Is he just teasing me? That asshole...! I'm blushing again?! What'll he think?! It's not like I have a crush on Inari of all people! I mean he's dumb and annoying 99.9% of the time, I can't just suddenly fall in love with him after he says one REALLY sweet thing to me. Granted he is still really sweet to me and sort of attractive too... Ugh what am I thinking?! Can't I just spawn in my room and lock myself up again...?'

"I hake you!"

"Sorry?"

"I-I mean I hike you!! No I late-Likate... You're really annactive! I mean you're attractive! Wait god no I meant to say annoying..I...I..." Funorable was just a word he laughed off but now she just exposed herself in the midst of stuttering and word vomit. She tensed up, raising her shoulders with her fists clenched and squinting as if she was in pain. And she was.

Yusuke didn't mind her mess of a confession, instead he rested his fingers underneath her chin to raise it up until she made eye contact with him, relaxing her if only by a little bit. But then he rested his forehead against hers, locking his gaze onto her lips.

And he lifted her chin up more..

Until their lips were touching.

And they stayed that way for quite a while.

Until they were kissing.

And they stayed that way for quite a while.

And Futaba's heart was beating faster than earlier, she was blushing more than earlier, which would seem impossible.

Though it felt like her insides were going to turn into a fireworks festival, she still felt calmer, safer, and happier than ever. Even the rainstorm around them couldn't dampen this parade, in fact it made it better.

She, THEY both wished it could go on forever.

Well until they couldn't breathe, then they had to pull away.

"Leblanc's just over there. We should go inside." Yusuke looked as if had just woken up from a 42 hour nap, the kiss felt like it lasted 42 hours, it should of lasted 42 hours. Despite looking mildly dazed he still managed to gloss over what just happened.

Futaba wasn't as dazed as Yusuke, instead she was still a blushing, breathy, stuttering, mess. "H-hey! You're just going to ignore the fact that you turned into some cheesy dating sim character?!" She yelled while storming after him.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." He teased, trying to hold back a smirk.

"Inari... You're an asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever! I hope you enjoyed this silly cliche fic (and don't abandon me, I have plans for more YuTaba + other fics) Okay thank you <3


End file.
